


Jackrabbit

by gattan_cae



Series: "Hardcore" Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Albino Lio Fotia, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lio Fotia, Clothed Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Nonbinary Lio Fotia, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Top Galo Thymos, Trans Lio Fotia, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, accidental anal, primal kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattan_cae/pseuds/gattan_cae
Summary: Lio gets hunted down in the woods by an apex predator, but it ends surprisingly well, with him being eaten--out.Kinktober day 8:  primal (predator/prey)
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: "Hardcore" Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949854
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Jackrabbit

**Author's Note:**

> *busts through the door with this fic* have you heard the good news about primal kink??

It’s dark and the air is chilly. The breeze rustles the leaves on the trees and scatters the dry crunchy leaves that have fallen. With the sound of the wind, Lio can’t hear anything else that might be sneaking up on him and his heart pounds. He was lucky to get a bit of a head start, but the predator tracking him is far bigger and faster than he is; adrenaline is his only advantage.

The moment he got free, Lio pelted out of the open clearing where the predator would see him immediately and dove for the nearest wooded area. Just seconds after his feet hit the leaf litter, the predator howled and sent a shock of fear down Lio’s spine, but he knew he was being hunted at that moment. He used the dark to his benefit, careless of the crashing noise he was making, leaping through the underbrush and dead leaves until he literally stumbled into a damp bolt-hole at the base of a tree and ducked down. The predator came crashing into the woods just moments later, passing so close by Lio’s hiding spot he could hear his heaving breathing. Lio tucked his head into his dark jacket, knowing his pale hair and skin would be the things that gave him away in the dark. The predator passed by him.

Now, Lio is too petrified to move. He can’t hear the predator anymore, and that’s worse. At least when he could hear him, he could keep track of how much danger he was in. Cautiously, Lio unfolds his body stiff with nervous tension and cold, and pokes his head out of his bolt-hole. The woods are cast in stark black and white thanks to the full moon and every leaf and branch waving in the wind catches Lio’s anxious eye. A peculiar crunch draws Lio’s ear—a footstep. It’s not _too_ close, but not terribly far off either. Only one, though. The predator isn’t moving. He’s listening, watching for Lio. Or maybe he’s already seen Lio and is lining up the pounce. Lio’s heart races like a jackrabbit in his chest, breaths quick and shallow.

Another crunch. Lio’s head whips around, trying to locate the predator. It’s too dark for his poor eyesight, though, and he’s functionally blind for all the good his myopia does him. Another crunch. Lio’s heart ratchets up another notch, climbing into his throat. His hair prickles all the way down his neck and arms. _Crunch._

Lio bolts. It’s not a conscious decision. His legs are moving before he even realizes what’s going on and he’s leaping out of the hole, ducking around trees and low branches, plowing through ferns and brush. The predator is right behind him, crashing through dead foliage. Lio can hear his breath, edged with a growl. A scream works its way up into Lio’s chest but it gets caught, trapped as pressure by his racing breath and heart. He pours on another burst of speed, legs working faster than they ever have before, but the predator just keeps coming and getting closer.

Giddy terror spills through Lio’s body, filling him with sudden warmth. The predator is right behind him. Lio can feel it vibrating in every fiber of his body and he rabbits to the right, scraping his arm on a tree, just in time to avoid the predator’s snatch. The predator snarls in frustration. Lio weaves to the left again, barely ducking under another snatch, the scream finally breaking free as a weak, wavering high-pitched wail of fear. He can’t get out of this. He can’t escape. He’s not fast enough. There’s nowhere to go. Blindly, he looks around for another bolt-hole, safety, anything—

The predator’s weight comes crashing down on Lio’s back, throwing him to the ground. He screams, high and thin, breathy. Lightheaded, he thrashes in the leaves and dirt, throwing his arms and legs around wildly. The predator on his back is snarling like an animal, far too heavy for Lio to throw off, more than twice his size. Hands like claws scrabble at Lio’s hips, tearing at his pants. Lio screams again and a hand forces his face down into the dirt. He spits and fights to turn his head, his breaths edged with moans of fear and panic. He kicks and the predator spreads his legs wide, grunting, and then a huge cock splits Lio’s ass open. 

Lio screams again, wailing and thrashing ineffectively against the predator fucking his ass like an animal, fast and rough and careless, grunting and moaning. Then Lio feels teeth on the back of his neck and he goes still, his panic overridden by some deeper instinct. He lays quietly, chest rising and falling so fast and shallow while the predator fucks himself to completion, and a sense of acceptance begins to dawn on him. When the predator groans right into Lio’s ear and mutters a wrung out,

“Fuck, firefly.”

Lio sucks in a deep, rattling breath to try to calm his blood, which has to be 75% adrenaline at this point. Galo is still hard and hasn’t pulled out yet, allowing Lio to actually take in the feeling of being full and having his ass stuffed. He takes another deep breath and pushes his hips back, grinding up into Galo and trying to pull him deeper.

“Did you mean to get my ass?” Lio groans, working himself on Galo’s cock, the sensations becoming sweeter with every second, Lio’s cock hardening and begging for attention.

“Oh, shit!” Galo says, and goes to pull out.

“Don’t you dare!” Lio says, turning his head and pushing himself up on his elbows. “It feels good and you’re still hard.”

“Not for much longer,” Galo says regretfully, and sure enough, his cock is softening. He lifts his hips and slips out of Lio, but quickly replaces his dick with two fingers. Lio moans and settles his head down onto his forearms, lifting his hips and presenting his ass to Galo. The hot, wet mouth around his cock and single finger sliding into his sopping pussy catch him by surprise, pulling out a yelp of pleasure. Lio doesn’t last long between Galo’s sinful mouth and his big fingers, shuddering and coming undone on his boyfriend’s fingers on the forest floor.

Lying there in the leaves, catching his breath for the second time, Lio rolls over and looks up at the dark outline of Galo above him. “Was that our first time doing anal?” he asks breathlessly.

Galo laughs. “Uh… yeah, I think it was.”

“Fuck, that was amazing,” Lio sighs dreamily. “I want more lube next time. And _more._ _”_

“Good thing you like toys back there so much,” Galo says, sounding both relieved and guilty. Lio laughs loudly and openly; there’s nobody around to hear them.

“We have to do this again,” he says, finally sitting up and brushing himself off as best he can. He shimmies his pants back up and stands. Galo picks stray twigs and leaves out of his hair, then presses a kiss to the top of his head.

“That was really hot,” he says, voice rumbly. Lio hums in agreement.

“Yeah, hot as fuck having you hunt me down and eat me alive. You fuck like an animal.” Galo makes a self-conscious noise. “No, I loved it!” Lio reassures him.

“Yeah?”

“God, yeah, can you think of any other circumstance where you accidentally stick it up my ass and I ask you for more?” Lio laughs.

“Not really,” Galo agrees. “We should do that again.” They march out of the woods arm-in-arm, studiously ignoring the concerned group of smokers hanging out around the back door of the nearest dorm who clearly heard the whole thing. It’s a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> day 8 went through so many different iterations; it was to be leather (boring) then masturbation (also boring, and very vanilla) and then i astral-projected for 30 minutes and when i came back into my body this was on the page


End file.
